rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Thugz Mansion
"Thugz Mansion" is a song by 2Pac, released as a posthumous single with two known popular versions both released on the 2002 album Better Dayz. The original version was rapped over two acoustic guitars, and features fellow rapper Nas as well as singer J. Phoenix. It is the second-to-last track in Disc 1 of Better Dayz. However, it is the more soulful 7" Remix version, featuring singer Anthony Hamilton, featured as track 2 on disc 2 of Better Dayz, that is the only song from the album to feature a music video. It charted at #19 on the Billboard Hot 100. The original acoustic version is also found on Nas' God's Son under the name "Thugz Mansion (N.Y.)", with Tupac's second verse and Nas's verse switching places and Tupac's first verse replaced with an original Nas verse. Thugz Mansion was 2Pac's depiction of heaven. One of the most meaningful songs by 2Pac, this song talks about how he would rest in peace, and that he would eventually find happiness when he is in a place where all the troubles and pains of his life come to an end, and that he would want to end up in that place of peace after he dies. Lyrics Shit, tired of getting shot at Tired of getting chased by the police and arrested Niggaz need a spot where WE can kick it A spot where WE belong, that's just for us Niggaz ain't gotta get all dressed up and be Hollywood Ya know what i mean? Where do niggaz go when we die? Ain't no heaven for a thug nigga That's why we go to thug mansion That's the only place where thugs get in free and you gotta be a G ... at thug mansion (Verse One: 2Pac) A place to spend my quiet nights, time to unwind So much pressure in this life of mine, I cry at times I once contemplated suicide and would of tried But when I held that 9, all I could see was my moma's eyes No one knows my struggle, they only see the trouble Not knowing it's hard to carry on when no one loves you Picture me inside the misery of poverty No man alive has ever witnessed struggles I survived Praying hard for 'Better Dayz', promise to hold on Me and my dogs ain't have a choice but to roll on We finally found a spot to kick it Where we can drink liquor and no one bickers over trick shit A spot where we can smoke in peace, and even though we G's We still visualize places, that we can roll in peace And in my mind's eye I see this place, the players go in fast I got a spot for us all, so we can ball, at 'Thugz Mansion' (Chorus: J. Phoenix + (Nas) Every corner, every city There's a place where life's a little easy Little Hennessey, laid back and cool Every hour, cause it's all good Leave all the stress from the world outside Every wrong done will be alright (I wanna go) Nothing but peace (I wanna go) love (I wanna go nigga) And street passion, every ghetto needs a thug mansion (Verse Two: Nas) A place where death doesn't reside, just thugs who collide Not to start beef but spark trees, no cops rolling by No policemen, no homicide, no chalk on the streets No reason, for nobody's momma to cry See I'm a good guy, I'm trying to stick around for my daughter But if I should die, I know all of my albums support her This whole year's been crazy, asked the Holy Spirit to save me Only difference from me and Ozzie Davis, grey hair maybe Cause I feel like my eyes saw too much suffering I'm just twenty-some-odd years, I done lost my mother And I cry tears of joy, I know she smiles on her boy I dream of you more, my love goes to Afeni Shakur Cause like Ann Jones, she raised a ghetto king in a war And just for that alone she shouldn't feel no pain no more Cause one day we'll all be together, sipping heavenly champagne Where angels soar, with golden wings in 'Thugz Mansion' (Chorus w/o Nas) (Verse Three: 2Pac) Dear momma don't cry, your baby boy's doing good Tell the homies I'm in Heaven and they ain't got hoods Seen a show with Marvin Gaye last night, it had me shook Drinking peppermint Schnapps, with Jackie Wilson, and Sam Cooke Then some lady named Billie Holiday Sang sitting there kicking it with Malcolm, 'til the day came Little LaTasha sure grown Tell the lady in the liquor that she's forgiven, so come home Maybe in time you'll understand only God can save us When Miles Davis cutting loose with the band Just think of all the people that you knew in the past that passed on, they in heaven, found peace at last Picture a place that they exist, together There has to be a place better than this, in Heaven So right before I sleep, dear God, what I'm asking Remember this face, save me a place, in thug's mansion (Chorus) Video 500px|left External links *Lyrics Wiki Category:Songs Category:Singles